Understanding Young Men
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Granny Riddleton tries to offer Emmy advice about her love life, but Emmy isn't having any of it. Reference to Layton/Emmy.


**Notes:** I put up a poll a while asking people to pick their favourites out of a selection of female Layton characters. My intention was to write a fic featuring both the character that won the poll and the character that lost. Emmy won by a landslide, while Granny Riddleton came last, being the only character to not get any votes at all. So here's a fic about them! Although not specific, this is probably set sometime after the fifth game, without any spoilers. There's also a new poll up now, so I'd appreciate any votes.

* * *

"I really don't think I need your advice on this, thank you very much. I am a grown woman and can handle myself in such regards," Emmy said firmly, folding her arms.

"Grown you may be, but one would be foolish to turn up the advice offered to them by old Granny Riddleton. Why men are clamouring at my door day and night for a chance to steal a glance at this lovely belle," claimed Granny Riddleton.

"You mean men 'were' clamouring at your door, surely? Back when you were younger?" Emmy checked.

"I meant what I said," assured Granny Riddleton, with a sly wink.

Shaking her head, Emmy continued, "Regardless, I don't need your help right now, as there are no puzzles here for me to solve for the moment. So I'll be on my way."

Dropping her arms to her side, Emmy turned to walk from the little shack Granny Riddleton owned. The shack happened to turn up wherever it was needed. Usually where Layton, Luke and Emmy just happened to be travelling at that moment in time.

"That man you're with is a bit of a looker," Granny Riddleton commented, in the same sly tone.

Emmy felt a shudder down her spine.

"I wouldn't know," she replied.

"Such a nice young man going around with a pretty lass like yourself all the time. People are going to talk," the older lady continued.

"There's nothing to talk about," snapped Emmy, turning back to face her, "I am the Professor's assistant and we're just good friends."

"A good friendship is a nice basis for a relationship, if you like to take things slowly," chuckled Granny Riddleton.

"We're not looking for a relationship. Stop talking as if we are," seethed Emmy.

"Would be your loss then. Men like that, who like to flit about all over the country, they'd leave you if you don't tie them down. And then you'll be sat in twenty years time wondering why you let that one wander off, believe you me," Granny Riddleton said.

"The Professor is not the type to 'flit about'," retorted Emmy, feeling that she should defend him, "It's just that his work and his acquaintances often require him to travel a lot."

"If he's a Professor then surely his work would be to stay in a classroom somewhere. And I don't see many students with him, unless you count that little lad," said Granny Riddleton, in a doubtful tone.

Emmy had to admit that Layton took more time off work than most, but she wasn't about to give in; "The Professor has many friends who he helps out, because that's the sort of person he is. A lot of these friends live far away from London."

"How very charitable of him," agreed Granny Riddleton, then she added, "And how nice of you to follow him all across England."

"Someone has to keep him in check," Emmy said, defensively.

"And I'm sure you do a very fine job too. Stop any of those other lassies from having a shot at him while your back's turned, eh?" Granny Riddleton laughed.

"There is nothing going on between the two of us! If he was to find a lady of his own to date then that would be- …that would be fine. Just fine!" huffed Emmy.

"You could be the bridesmaid at their wedding," Granny Riddleton added.

"I really don't think so," Emmy said, "The Professor… he's never struck me as the sort to want a relationship anyway. He's far too busy with all his work."

Nodding, Granny Riddleton asked, "Is that why you never tried yourself?"

"I'm not interested!" Emmy shot, her face flushing, "How many times do I have to say that before you take it on board?"

"When your face says the same thing as your mouth, then I might listen to you," said Granny Riddleton, causing Emmy to frown with embarrassment, "But until then, you won't convince this gal that you haven't got a small flame for that Professor of yours. And you could do worse than to get advice from me, I can assure you that."

Trying as best she could to rid her face of any colour, without much luck, Emmy insisted, "I don't need your advice. Not on this. As I told you early, I'm mature enough to make my own choices about relationships. If you give me any advice at all then I'd prefer it to be concerned with puzzles and how to solve them."

"Professor likes a girl who can solve puzzles," Granny Riddleton teased.

"Just stop that right now," sighed Emmy, "If that's all you're going to harp on about then I don't see why I should stay here any longer."

She turned to leave for the second time.

"Such a shame," tutted Granny Riddleton, "But let me give you one piece of free knowledge before you head off to find him again. Speaking as someone who's had a few scholars in her time, I can tell you that they pick up on emotions about as well as a brick. Give them an apple and they could probably tell you everything there is to know about it, but give them a person who's trying their hardest to let them know they like them in a subtle manner and they'll not get the point every time. You've got to be direct with those learned types, my dear."

"I'm sure that every man is different," argued Emmy, "Maybe there are men like that, but you can't lump the Professor with them just because he's well learned."

"If you say so. Well then, if you're so keen to go then I won't keep you any longer…" Granny Riddleton concluded.

"Of course. Thank you very much," replied Emmy, although she wasn't sure exactly what it was she was thanking her for, "I'm sure that I'll see you later."

"You all do have a habit of wandering into my house. You should be lucky I'm never getting changed or else your Professor might end up falling for a beautiful maiden like myself," hummed Granny Riddleton.

"I'm… quite sure that he wouldn't," said Emmy, trying not to be too amused at imagining the look of horror on Layton's face, "Have a good day."

"You too, girlie. And if you ever need someone to babysit that little tyke while you and Mr. Layton have some time to yourselves, then look no further than Granny Riddleton," the old lady joked.

Not replying to that one, Emmy headed out of the shack and closed the door gently behind her. She then rushed to catch up with Layton and Luke, who were both further down the road, comparing notes about the current mystery they were trying to solve.

"Ah, Emmy! Did you find anymore puzzles?" Layton asked cheerfully, as she approached.

"None right now," answered Emmy, drawing level with them, "I'm sure if we miss anymore along the way then that cat will bring them to us." Keats, Granny Riddleton's cat, was much easier to deal with than Granny Riddleton herself, she thought. He was a simple and quiet cat who never tried to offer her any advice about her love life.

"One can only hope," said Layton, "Now, we best be off to investigate a few more sites that are linked to our situation."

"Right you are, Professah!" chimed Luke, eager to get on the move again.

"Professor?" Emmy called, as the two of them started to walk.

"Yes, Emmy?" he asked, turning to look at her.

He was always helping everyone. A lot of his friends were nice young ladies and he'd answer their calls for help with a blink of an eye. But it never seemed anything more than that. It never felt like he wanted those young ladies. Perhaps they were fond of him, but if they were then none of them had been direct enough to let him know.

Maybe Granny Riddleton was right and he just didn't pick up on those sorts of feelings very well.

If she was interested in him, she was going to have to be forward about it…

"Is something the matter?" checked Layton.

She realised that she'd gone several moments without saying anything.

"Nothing at all," she quickly answered, "I just wanted to… see your journal notes about this case."

"Very well then," he replied, passing the journal over. There was a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

"Thank you," Emmy said, not revealing anything. She simply began walking again, trying to focus on what was written on the page while her mind was elsewhere.

Layton followed behind her, trying to fathom his assistant's momentary confusing behaviour. Sometimes the minds of the opposite gender were beyond his understanding and he wasn't afraid to admit that to himself.

Meanwhile, Emmy's understanding was that while Granny Riddleton may have had a point, she didn't feel that today was the right day to press forward, if she wanted to. Another day, maybe. She would think about it.

Way out in front of them both was Luke. And his only understanding was that there was a mystery to solve and he'd probably have a lot of fun trying to solve it.

If only everything in life was quite that simple.


End file.
